Immortal 7
by AileenRoseven
Summary: It's been two years since Big Hero 6 was formed. The team as tight as ever, Hiro growing up. But it still hurts when it comes to the anniversary of his brother's death... However, it would appear Hiro is now being followed... What is this strange person and could they be friend... or foe? (First book in the Immortal Series)
1. Prologue

It was a late night in the city of San Fransokyo. The city was bustling with activity, people going about their night, just another evening… or so it would seem.

"No draw backs... at all? That's rather generous."

The woman crossed her arms, shaking her head.

_Every last one of them is the same… but then again… waking up in a building that hasn't been used in a while and then meeting someone who wants to help them in a huge way… and other things… It's understandable._

"We do this for your benefit to be honest… and yes, no draw backs as long as you follow the contract."

The young man mulled over the thought, being sure he heard everything correctly.

"Promise?"

"I promise on my Corpse Whisperer's honor you'll be able to do more if you make this contract… You'll be able to protect him… and be there for him… You miss your brother… don't you?"

"... More than anything else in the world… I've been asleep for two years… I need to see him again… See if he's okay."

"Just know when you make this contract you need to get your powers reigned in before you can see him… and baby steps you don't want to scare him."

"Right…"

"So… Do we have a deal?"

The woman presented a glowing golden gear to him. He stared at it in deep thought before taking it into his hands.

"Yes."

"Then it is done… take hold of your new power and let your afterlife… begin."


	2. Anniversary

"Hiro… we're here."

Hiro opened his eyes, yawning a little.

"Already?" he asked drowsily.

"Yep, come on. get up." Gogo said as she got out of the car with everyone else.

Hiro stretched a little. He was still tired from last night and had completely forgotten about what they were planning to do today. He felt awful but at the same time he didn't want to remember what today was.

_It still hurts…_

"Let me help you."

Before Hiro knew it, he was picked up by Baymax and was being carried out. Hiro chuckled a little, wiggling out of the robot's arms.

"Thanks buddy, but I can walk."

Baymax nodded before offering a hand.

"Ready Hiro?"

Hiro took his hand.

"Yeah."

It didn't take long for them to get where they wanted to go thankfully. They talked to pass the time, but once they were at their destination everything went quiet.

_Can't believe how long it's been since… everything started… it all started because of this._

Hiro and Baymax stepped forward from the group, kneeling before the memorial in front of them.

"Hey Tadashi…" Hiro whispered. "How you doing?"

Hiro looked at the picture of his brother, a longing look in his eyes. It had been two years since Tadashi had passed away. Hiro had made progress from the grief he had at 14 years of age but he couldn't help but miss him.

Everyone knelt with him, bringing their arms around one another.

"Wish he could see us now." Hiro sighed. "We've come so far…"

"Went from nerds to super heroes." Fred chuckled. "He would be so surprised."

"He really would." Honey Lemon sniffled a little. "If he was here… he'd probably fight with us."

"I like to think he is." Wasabi chimed in. "You know… in spirit, cheering us on."

"He would do that." Gogo nodded.

Cass wiped her eyes a little before placing some small flowers she had brought on the memorial.

"I'm sure he's proud of all of you."

All nodded quietly.

"As long we remember him…" Cass started.

"He… He'll always be with us." Hiro finished, choking a bit on his words.

Baymax brought his arms around him.

"It is okay to cry Hiro…"

He lowered his head as some tears escaped. "It just… It still hurts…"

Everyone joined in the hug.

"Oh Hiro…" Honey Lemon whispered, stroking his hair. "We know…"

The teen relaxed a bit nuzzling her hand a little. "Thanks guys…"

"We got your back… No matter what."

"Whole team and myself." Cass smiled a little. "Making sure everything turns out alright."

Hiro smiled a bit. "You guys are the best…"

Everyone smiled before pulling back, looking to the grave.

"We miss you Tadashi… may you always be with us." Baymax said, bowing his head a little.

Cass wiped her eyes again. "Well said Baymax… How about we get some hot chocolate at the cafe to warm up? It's rather cold today."

"Sounds good to me." Wasabi nodded. "Anyone else in agreement?"

All hands went up. "I!"

"Let's go then." Cass chuckled.

Everyone followed behind her except Hiro who wanted one more moment with his brother. Baymax stayed with him.

"What is on your mind, Hiro?"

The boy sighed as he looked at Tadashi's picture. "Just… Wish he was here… Still trying to get me out of trouble, or messing with me when I tried to work on Megabot or… Something. I'd even take him yelling at me over bot fighting again over…. This. Sometimes I wish I could turn back the clock and force him to stay outside… Just a few more seconds... "

Baymax placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish I could do more than I can to help you heal… But Tadashi did not give me abilities as such… all I can do is what is going on in the present."

"I think if bro made you a time machine he would've given you some dorky name like Doctor Bot or something…" Hiro looked up sighing shakily. "I'll be alright big guy… Just… It hurts on this day… I just miss him… He was a good brother. Sometimes annoying but he was just trying to look out for me…"

"He loved you very much Hiro… You have grown up a lot since then. If he was here you would be closer to him in height."

Hiro chuckled a little. "Yeah, there would've been two beanpoles eating Aunt Cass out of house and home…"

Baymax ruffled his hair a little, a thing he had picked up recently from watching the others.

"Heeey…!" Hiro grinned a bit trying to smooth his hair down. "Sneaky…"

"Hairy baby."

_He's been around us too long… he has a sense of humor too._

"Marshmallow." Hiro smirked a bit before getting up, looking to the grave one last time. "You seeing this bro? He's got a sense of humor AND sarcasm now… Yep I've been a bad influence…" _Yeah he would've freaked if he had seen the upgrades… _He thought before turning to Baymax. "Thanks buddy… Ready to head back?"

Baymax nodded and Hiro did the same. As they begin to walk… Hiro noticed Baymax glancing back for a moment… his eyes focused on something.

"What's up Baymax…?"

Baymax was silent for a moment before shaking his head a little.

"Something was coming up on my scans but now it is gone… It was irregular…"

Hiro hummed in thought before shrugging a bit. "Was probably just a stray… There's a lot of 'em around this part of town. Probably was running too fast for you to snare a complete scan."

"That would make sense… though… just in case, a check up would be good."

"I'll make sure to once we get home." Hiro promised. "Hamada's honor."

Baymax nodded.

"Let us go home then."

They continued on… but Baymax couldn't help but look around more, trying to see if his scans would pick up whatever he saw. After no success he decided to let it go… he just couldn't shake the feeling that something else was around besides strays.


	3. The Invisible Man

"Alright that should do it. You're totally fine." Hiro said as he stepped back from Baymax, taking off his work goggles. "Scanners are working fine. Probably was just nothing… But just to be safe… Scan me."

Baymax did as told.

"Scan complete. No signs of injuries internal or external… however-"

There was a low growl heard from Hiro's stomach.

"It would appear you have not eaten enough today."

Hiro grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "I just wasn't hungry earlier… I'll make a sandwich or something later promise-"

Baymax looked around the room before finding some apples that had been brought up in a bowl.

"I believe Aunt Cass left these for you."

Hiro followed his gaze and nodded grabbing one and taking a bite. "Yeah, she's been getting at me to quit buying so much candy… What can I say? I have a sweet tooth."

"At least the rest of your diet balances it out along with all the exercise you get on a regular basis… even if it is not the usual exercise people do."

"Yep… Plus according to Aunt Cass I have a "hollow leg" which pretty much means until I stop growing… My appetite is gonna go nuts at random times…" He shrugged as he soon finished off the apple starting another one. "Tadashi was the same, I remember he once ate a whole pizza by himself!"

"I hope he did not get sick from that."

Hiro laughed. "Oh no, he actually said an hour later that he was still hungry!"

"Well, at this age range a lot of growing and development is present, so it is no surprise when a lot of food is consumed."

"Yep… Still thanks for looking out for me."

"It is my job as your personal healthcare companion to be sure you are in perfect health. Tadashi would want that."

Hiro smiled gently giving a nod. "Yeah… He would be proud of you…"

Baymax looked to the side of the room that was once Tadashi's. It was still neatly kept and almost seemed like the young man still lived there.

"Are we going to visit the lab today or are were just staying home today?"

"I actually haven't decided yet… It started raining after we got home so not really up for getting soaked…" Hiro said looking out the window cringing a bit. "Aunt Cass nearly had my head last time we tracked mud in and I got plenty of projects here to work on… So I was just thinking mostly just staying home and relaxing… If that's okay…"

"Fine with me as long as you are safe."

Hiro nodded leaning back in his desk chair after relaxing in it. "I'm home safe and sound… What could possibly go-"

"I would not finish that… You have told me it is not a good thing to say."

"Right, right, famous last words of all the redshirts…" _Yeeeaaah and given the luck Hamadas have had…. Best not to tempt fate._

"But Hiro, the armor you made me is red."

Hiro laughed. "There's immune redshirts too big guy… And you already had your redshirted moment years ago so it's not gonna happen again… Promise."

"Alright, I just do not want to leave you alone… I know it is the last thing you want."

Hiro went quiet nodding. "That's right… Your my best friend… I don't ever wanna lose you…"

Baymax patted the boys head before a beep was heard from his computer.

"News report?"

Hiro blinked and looked to the screen clicking on the icon. "Yeah looks like it, let's see…"

"We have reports of an accident in downtown San Fransokyo. A truck was speeding down before losing control and crashing into one of the nearby buildings. It has been confirmed the truck was carrying flammable liquids and a fire has begun within the building, fire fighters are doing all they can right now to get people out."

Hiro narrowed his eyes before grabbing his phone speed dialing everyone. "Guys? It's go time, downtown, I don't care what your doing drop it and suit up. It's hero time."

Everyone gave their forms of "Roger" before hanging up. Baymax was already making his way downstairs to the garage.

Hiro ran after getting himself and the robot suited up in their armor. He climbed onto Baymax's back holding on. "Ready." _I'm gonna need to make adjustments to these… Starting to get cramped up here…_

Baymax nodded before taking off. It didn't take them long to get to the scene. The fire going on was an eye sore. Sure enough, the rest of the team was on the spot too. Everyone cheered as they saw the team come into view.

"It's Big Hero 6!" someone called out.

"Ah I love that name!" Fred cheered as he dove into action.

"They know the team when they see it." Gogo called as she sped in.

"Get any civilians out and if possible put it out, Honey, you know what to do with those bombs of yours!" Hiro called out as he started looking around for victims. _Alright… Just gotta be careful not to get burned either… I just hope this goes alright…_

Everyone went straight to work, helping civilians out and even assisting the fire fighters in their duties. Baymax and Hiro had decided to go in deeper, having a look around.

"There are three civilians in here I'm picking up on my scans, they are in extreme distress from all the smoke." Baymax pointed to where he could see them. "There."

"On it." Hiro ran over cringing a bit as he realized they were all kids… "C'mon…" He picked two of them up, a boy and a girl. "Gonna get you guys out of here… Baymax! Get the last one and let's get outta here!"

Baymax did as told, keeping the child close to him.

"Everything will be alright." He reassured the child as he carried them out.

"T-Thanks mister…" The child sniffled a bit keeping close.

They were nearing the exit before some of the ceiling beams started coming down. Baymax reacted quickly, getting front of Hiro, using one of his rocket hands to break the beams in half.

"Oh no." he commented, noticing that there others that were starting to break.

Hiro growled a bit in frustration before a thought came to him. "... Here…" He carefully handed the other two children to Baymax. "Go… Get them out of here, I'll be right after you…" _No… But I'm not going to cost these kids their lives…_

"But Hiro what about-"

"I won't be satisfied with my care unless you do as I say. Go!"

Baymax hesitated before heading out in a hurry with the kids, doing everything he could to keep the beams cleared. It only did so much, Hiro was getting trapped behind them.

"Guys! I'm in one of the deeper levels! I could some help!" Hiro shouted into his radio. "I let Baymax go so he could get some kids out."

"Hang on Hiro I'll be there!" Honey Lemon answered.

_Just gotta sit tight… It's so hot in here…_

Hiro lowered himself to the ground a little to get away from the smoke.

_Note to self, put in something for filtering air._

CRACK!

Hiro looked up, his eyes wide with horror as he not only saw beams were starting to come down… but so were other things.

"GET DOWN!"

Something pushed him, covering him as the debris around them came down… But none were able to touch Hiro.

_That didn't sound like Honey Lemon… What just…?_

"You're okay… It's okay… Just keep still…" The voice said although whoever it was, was out of sight.

Hiro was shaking a little as he looked around.

"W-Who's there?"

The voice didn't respond, there was no one to answer him back… There were new voices though.

"There he is!"

"Hold on Hiro we're gonna get you out!" GoGo yelled as the team started pulling the debris off of the teen. _How…? He doesn't have a scratch on him…_

Soon as he was out, Honey Lemon brought him into her arms.

"Oh my gosh! I was worried I just screwed up big time! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"I'm okay Honey, it's alright." Hiro assured her as he sighed in relief. "I got lucky… That stuff didn't hit me." _Yeah they wouldn't believe me..._

"Let's get him out of here." Gogo said, looking to Fred. "Fred… I've always wanted to say this... Smash."

Fred chuckled evilly. "Fred angry… FRED SMASH!" he yelled as he smashed through the debris creating an opening for the team.

The team hurried out. Hiro couldn't help but look back, wondering if he would see anyone there. He didn't see anything but flames… but then for a brief second, he could see the form of a person amongst the flames… and had armor similar to theirs.

_What in the world…? _

"Good job in there guys…" He said when they got out… Before yelping as he got smacked in the shoulder.

"You idiot!" Gogo yelled. "You almost got yourself killed in there!"

"But I didn't!"

Baymax hurried over. "Hiro."

"Hey Baymax…" Hiro went over to him. "Those kids okay?"

"They are safe with the paramedics and are receiving treatment." He quickly scanned Hiro. "You have minor burns that need attention."

"I'll be fine-" Hiro tried to wave him off. "It's just a few scratches-"

Everyone else was giving him a look.

"Hiro…"

"Alright, alright, sorry!"

Baymax started tending to him. "This is going to sting a little, I apologize." He said as he started applying a spray to the burns.

Hiro flinched hissing a little. "Ow!" He muttered, trying to hold still. "You weren't joking…" _The only downside to Tadashi's nurse bot… The guy couldn't invent a spray that doesn't sting!_

Baymax finished up before wrapping the burns in gauze.

"There."

"Thanks." Hiro nodded sighing a bit. "... Sorry for worrying you guys… I just wanted to get those kids out…"

"We know…" GoGo sighed, nudging him a bit. "Just remember you give us a heart attack and we're never gonna let ya hear the end of it."

"Yeah…." Fred cringed remembering one incident in particular. "Who knew your aunt could hit that hard with a frying pan?"

Hiro cringed as well. "I barely remember that incident to be honest… Probably only Baymax remembers best-" He looked to see the robot was focused on something again, trying to scan.

"Baymax?"

"There is an irregularity."

… _Alright that's it, when we get home I am cleaning those scanners by hand…._ "It's probably nothing… I don't see anything…"

"Scan can not be completed… but my infrared cameras are picking up something on top of the building…"

The team got confused looks looking up to where the robot had said, squinting a bit. "... I don't see anything…" Hiro murmured.

"There's zilch." GoGo shook her head. "Great, we fried him… Or someone's using a cloaking device."

"Oooh new villain!" Fred smirked. "Fred likes…"

"Please no…" Hiro groaned.

"There is someone there…" Baymax said. "I can not make out much about them… but the scan is irregular… I can not pick up a pulse."

"No pulse…?"

"... That sounds like the beginning of one of THOSE movies…" Wasabi shuddered.

"... ZOMBIES! Even better!"

"No… Zombies don't exist Fred… But… Hm… Maybe it's just the heat… Might've fried part of his scanners…" Hiro tried reasoning, although inside he wasn't sure. _There was someone inside protecting me but I couldn't see them…_

Some firefighters came up.

"We were able to get all the civilians out, thank for your help Big Hero 6."

"Always happy to be of service sir." Wasabi said, giving a bow.

"Yeah, that's just what we do." GoGo said giving a salute. Fred struck a pose.

"Heroes honor!"

"Yeah… Just glad it went well… C'mon team let's get outta here." Hiro said getting onto Baymax's back once more. _Why can't I stop thinking about it…?_

The team took off, deciding to head to the lab.


	4. Looking From Another Angle

"I'm telling ya, there might an invisible man or zombie walking around!" Fred said, doing some cartwheels around the lab. "Seriously, a new villain would be awesome!"

"Gogo… I don't usually promote your violent tendencies… but please slap him." Wasabi groaned, rubbing his temples.

Gogo grabbed one of her disks. "Fred you don't stop talking about zombies or the invisible man THIS here will be used in a very bad way!"

"Murder is illegal guys." Honey Lemon said, trying to keep Gogo from going after Fred.

"It's not murder if you don't tell anyone!"

"Can I get some quiet for a moment?!" Hiro shouted as he was putting the finishing touches on Baymax's scanners. "I have to finish cleaning these and then check the internal parts as well."

"Alright, alright…"

"Fine don't come crying to me if you guys get zombified-"

WHACK!

"Thank you Gogo!"

Hiro sighed as he put Baymax's scanners back in.

"Alright, can you see okay?" Hiro held up his hand. "How many fingers?"

"None."

"Good… alright, let's check the internal part." He plugged in a cord into Baymax's chip holder before plugging the other end into the computer.

"Alright… let's see what you saw up there my marshmallow friend."

It took a moment for the computer to scan over the data before pulling up what Hiro wanted. Sure enough, the scene from earlier came up… and to everyone's shock… there was something there.

"That is exactly what I saw." Baymax stated. "No question."

"Freaky…" Fred whispered.

Hiro narrowed his eyes looking at it closer. "It… Looks like the same silhouette our armor gives off…"

"Looks a lot like yours but you were with us." Wasabi commented. "And I don't know anyone else who has armor like ours, it's custom built."

"There's no one who could… Only we know how to make it…" Hiro said shaking his head. "... Unless someone's been selling it on the side but I don't think anyone here would benefit from that."

"Dude we actually like living." Fred said, shaking his head. "Besides… Heroes don't sell their gear!"

"Exactly… So either someone is copying us from seeing us on the news… Or someone snuck in here and made their own…"

"I just got a chill…" Honey Lemon shuddered. "You don't think someone would mimic us to possiblly counter what we do? I mean… that person was just standing there above the fire…"

"They didn't cause it, it was an accident remember?"

"Yeah but we thought…." Gogo trailed off looking to the side. They all knew what she meant…

They all thought the fire Callaghan caused was an accident as well.

"For safety precautions, maybe we should stay here at the lab tonight… just in case." Wasabi suggested.

"Like a sleep over?" Honey Lemon asked, perking up a little.

"Yeah! Monster movies all night long!" Fred grinned rubbing his hands together. "That would be awesome!"

"I just need to call Aunt Cass and let her know where I am." Hiro said nodding. He figured it was a good idea, better to be all together and ready for a fight instead of waiting for someone to find them.

"I will take care of that." Baymax said, his chest lighting up, showing he had sent a message.

"Thanks buddy." Hiro grinned.

"Alright so tonight… Big Sleepover Six!"

Everyone groaned.

"Fred… Just… No."

* * *

"I would have thought you would want to join in the movies Hiro."

Baymax and Hiro were in Tadashi's old lab, Hiro tinkering with some things.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine…" Hiro said quickly before turning back to his work station. "I just want some peace and quiet…. And anyways they're watching The Grudge, I saw that one a million times…." _The good one too not the weird dubbed version… That movie is creepy… _ "So I just thought I'd get some work in…"

"I see…" Baymax scanned him again. "... You are not having a relapse… are you?"

"Relapse of-Nono! I'm fine!"

Baymax walked over to him. "Hiro… if you need to talk I am here to listen…"

Hiro sighed running a hand through his hair. "It just… Feels like a slap in the face I guess… The fire just so happens to be on the day of Tadashi's passing…?"

"I can understand…" Baymax brought Hiro into his arms. "And we almost lost you… It was terrifying…"

The boy brought his arms around him, hiding his face a bit. "It was on my end too buddy… I'm sorry I scared you…"

Baymax stroked his hair. "You are safe… That is what is important… I just want you healthy too. We got so far with your treatment, I do not want you having a relapse."

Hiro relaxed nuzzling his hand a little. "I'll be okay buddy… Promise… Even if I do have one, I got you to fix me up again…"

Baymax cradled him a little. "Maybe you should rest, you have had a long day."

"I'm not tired…" Hiro said quietly before yawning shaking his head quickly. He was exhausted but he was trying to hide it. _I don't wanna sleep…_

"Your body says otherwise." Baymax put him in a chair before bringing over a blanket and pillow. "Here."

Hiro took them, making himself comfortable until he was curled up in a ball. "Thanks… Sorry for being so stubborn…"

"It is alright… after all I will never give up on you Hiro… you know that."

He smiled closing his eyes. "Yeah… You're the best. Night Baymax…"

"Good night Hiro… I will keep watch."

Hiro relaxed as he drifted off, unlike times before his sleep was dreamless… Instead of plagued by the night terrors that day usually brought.

_What did Baymax see…? Why would someone copy our armor…? Is there something else I don't know about that's going on…? I thought we were done with bad guys after Callaghan… Ugh… THIS IS SO CONFUSING!_

"_Stuck again? Come on, shake things up, look at it from a different angle, use that big brain of yours."_

_He'd get me if he knew I was this confused… Weird… I haven't thought about that in awhile…._

"_You'll figure it out, just put the pieces together."_

_Right…. _

_I'll figure this out. _

_No matter what._

"_You will… trust me. Little brother."_

* * *

"Hiro."

Hiro felt someone nudging him.

"Noo… five more minutes Nii-san…"

"Hiro."

"Pfft… He actually called Tadashi Nii-san sometimes?"

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Be respectful Fred, geeze."

Hiro mumbled, trying to cover himself with his blanket. "Get your nerd friends outta my room-" He tried turning over… Only to fall right out of his chair.

THUD!

"OOF!"

Baymax leaned over. "You have fallen." He said, picking him up.

"Thank you captain obvious…" Hiro grumbled rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it…?"

"5:00 AM."

Gogo came up. "Baymax saw something not too long ago… You gotta see this."

Hiro was wide awake now as he climbed out of the bot's arms going with her. "Let me see…"

They hurried over to a computer.

"Baymax had to recharge for a bit after you went to bed, wasn't till later he saw this."

A window popped up. In the frame they could see Hiro fast asleep… and then a person appeared out of nowhere before leaving the room. The figure matched what they had seen earlier.

Hiro felt a chill go down his spine, eyes going wide. "Oh my goodness…"

"It's like… You're being haunted." Fred commented. "It's creepy…"

_Haunted…_

… _Why does that only make me worried?_

Honey Lemon rewound the footage.

"It didn't look like it was doing anything bad… Wait…" She stopped a frame. "There." She pointed. In the frame they could see the figure coming into formation… and as it was doing so… it had a hand on Hiro's head.

Gogo leaned in noting how Hiro looked troubled in his sleep before the figure had laid its hand on him. "... It's like it's comforting you…"

Hiro ran a hand through his hair wondering how it was possible… He knew his family had many spiritual beliefs but he himself never believed in anything like that. _But… Maybe it's time I start… _

… _That dream I had….._

_No…_

_No._

_That can't be it… No… _

"Hiro?" Wasabi broke his thought train. "You okay?"

"I don't think so." Honey Lemon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hiro… did anything happen while you were asleep? Night terror? Something?"

Hiro shook his head slowly. "Not a night terror… But… I dreamt about someone I hadn't in a long time…"

Everyone looked to each other as it clicked in their heads.

"Tadashi?"

"Yep… He was talking to me… I couldn't see him, just heard him… But he was encouraging me to keep thinking about yesterday… To…" Hiro thought back to the dream. "... To put the pieces together."

Honey Lemon looked at the footage again.

"Baymax… why were the scans irregular again?"

"I could not sense any pulse, however, there was some form of energy present, it was enough that my infrared scans could pick up on it. It is unlike anything I have ever seen and I have no information in my data banks to tell me what it is."

Gogo hummed in thought. "Weird... "

"... Well… There's something…" Hiro murmured. "... Baymax download a database on ghosts, ghost hunting and anything else you can think of... "

"Ghosts? Hiro…." She cut herself off… With what they were seeing….

It wouldn't be too illogical.

Baymax put his hand on the computer.

"I am looking through all files on ghosts looking for something that will match this… file found. Discarding other resources."

He moved his hand away as the monitor on his chest turned on.

"The closest match to what I have been seeing is this."

Everyone looked at the image.

"The Remembered…?" Hiro asked.

Honey Lemon began reading the text below the image aloud.

"Rememembereds are spirits that have chosen to remain on Earth because they felt unsatisfied with their life or they had something they felt they need to stay for. Those who become Remembereds are those who left a big impact on others… reason they are given their name… They become a Remembered by making a contract with someone who is a Corpse Whisperer and receive what is known as an Anchor Gear. With it, they have the ability to stay on Earth and show themselves to three people of their choosing. If they go beyond the limit the contract is broken. The only other way the contract is broken is if the Remembered feels their purpose has been fulfilled. It said they have powers all unique to each Remembered but it is unknown what kind of powers they are… all that is known, is that their purpose in the afterlife is to protect the living and the ones they love."

"Freaky…" Gogo whispered.

"So we might have a ghost…"

Hiro was quiet as he thought it over.

… _No one said it's Tadashi for sure…_

_My parents died too…_

… _What if it's Dad?_

_Or Mom?_

… _Or if it's him… I hope he doesn't mess up whatever contract he did… If he did make one..._

"How did you pick this one Baymax?" Gogo asked.

"Part of the information provided mention Remembereds give off an energy of sorts that can be picked up with certain scans. I do not know what it is neither do they, but it is an energy that emanates heat… very much like a human being."

"Got it... Hiro? Thoughts? It was in your space after all…"

"... I don't know… I don't wanna try guessing…" He murmured. "I just know whatever it is… I didn't feel threatened. That was the first time since it happened that I haven't woken up screaming on the anniversary."

"If it is a Remembered… then we don't want to scare it off or ruin the contract they made… Or… what if we already have?"

"There is no need to worry." Baymax chimed in. "The contract is only broken if the Remembered is recognized by name. If no identification is made, then the contract has not been broken."

Hiro sighed looking to his friends. "Then let's stop guessing… If they reveal themselves to anyone here we don't speak of it. Deal?"

"Deal… But we can know it exists… so that's good."

"But… now that brings the question. Why hasn't it revealed itself to Hiro yet? It's pretty clear whoever it is cares about him. Not just anyone would stroke someone's head." Honey Lemon reasoned.

"Maybe they don't wanna hurt him." Wasabi said looking to the youngest.

"... Well… I didn't just lose my brother… It could be anyone… Someone I don't remember…" _Aunt Cass is all I got left so…. It really could be anyone in my family…. _

"To be honest, you gotta meet whoever this mystery ghost is… You have full rights to know who is basically shadowing you." Gogo folded her arms. "Who knows… maybe they do want to meet you and just don't have the guts."

"Yeah and maybe you could have like a ghostly sidekick!" Fred chimed in.

Hiro chuckled a bit giving a small shrug. "I'll think about it guys… I'm not really sure how I'd even go about it… Aunt Cass always warned me and bro when we were kids not to mess with spirits. One time we were watching this show and it told about how to make a Oujia board and she turned it off so we wouldn't even think about trying it…. So I'd have to play my cards right."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Baymax thought allowed. "I can already see it… maybe I could try communicating with it."

"Yeah, but how do we bring it back?" Wasabi asked. "It just comes and goes."

"Guys, we're assuming we can boss it around here." Hiro pointed out. "Which I don't think is a good idea if that's the mindset you guys got. It has to be natural… I may not have believed in a lot of it growing up, but I know a thing or two… You can't boss around the spirit world. It's the other way around. Just give it time."

"Okay fine… We'll just go about life then and see what happens then?"

"Sounds right… Baymax will just be on high alert."

"I will do my best."

Honey Lemon hummed in thought as she looked at the picture on the screen again.

"That fire we helped out in yesterday… if this is really a Remembered… then the reason Hiro wasn't so banged up might've been because this spirit was protecting him."

Hiro was quiet before getting up pacing a bit. "... There's something I didn't tell you guys yesterday cause we didn't know what we did now… There was someone else in there…"

"W-What!?"

"What?"

"A voice telling me to get down… Someone was covering me… Protecting me. Telling me to hold still, that I'd be alright." He explained thinking back to it.

"Then… you think that person we saw?"

"Was guarding me? Yep."

"That… is… so… COOL!" Fred cheered. "It's just like out of the comics! Your very own super hero guardian! How awesome is that?!"

"It is kind of cool." Gogo agreed. "But how do you feel about it Hiro?"

"I don't know what to think… That's the thing… You guys know me… How often have I ever said something was because of ghosts or something?"

"I can't recall any… we're all kind of nerds here, we run on science."

"Exactly… But this… Isn't science... Or at least one I know…"

"Well for now… nothing can be explored till this spirit comes back… so we just have to sit tight… and hey, let's be grateful it's looking out for you."

Hiro nodded keeping quiet. _Yeah… But just who is it…? _

… _I have an idea… I'm just not sure I'm ready to find out…._

"So, another night at the lab anyone? And not a scary movie tonight… I swear I had nightmares." Honey Lemon shook her head. "Oi…"

"Yeah… The original Grudge is worse." Hiro smirked a bit remembering the first time he had seen it. "Tadashi screamed like a little girl… He swore the thing was gonna get him."

"... You tormented him didn't you?"

"... Yep."

WHACK!

"OW!" Hiro yelped.

Everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"You… Alright?"

Hiro rubbed his head. "Geeze that smarts… Yeah…" _Okay… Note to self: Don't talk about embarrassing childhood stuff til this is resolved._

Baymax blinked before waddling around following something.

The team watched the nursebot looking to each other briefly.

"I'll keep an eye on him…" Hiro volunteered sitting down in his chair watching. "You guys go get some food for us or something…"

They all nodded before heading out, leaving the two alone.

Baymax was going in circles as it were.

Hiro watched raising an eyebrow. "Boy he must be driving you crazy eh?" _And I'm talking to it…_

"Please sir I just want to speak with you." Baymax called out, reaching his hands out.

Whatever it was clearly changed its patterns since Baymax, instead of going in a circle, went right out the door.

"... Crud!" Hiro jumped up and gave chase. "Baymax!"


	5. Answers

"Baymax!"

Baymax didn't falter from his path, he was determined to get whatever he was chasing, even if it meant walking faster than he usually did. They went right out of the lab… heading to an old building that hadn't been opened in a while and was currently being refurbished… The old showcase building.

_What the…? Why..? _Hiro sped up breaking into a sprint after Baymax, determined not to lose him this time, unlike how he had when he had first activated the bot. _Yeesh this is worse than that time Mochi was sick and he kept trying to get ahold of him to treat him…_

Baymax entered the building, looking around.

"Sir… please… We just want to know why you are here." Baymax held up a hand. "I'm a healthcare companion robot, I swear to do no harm to anyone."

Whatever it was, it was hiding.

Hiro entered after Baymax looking around. "You know it's ridiculous to hide from this guy right? I tried once, he knows things!" He called out hearing his voice echo. _If it's Dad I'm gonna whack him… If it's… Tadashi…_

… _I'm never gonna let him go again…_

It was dead quiet… Baymax looked around, deflating a little.

"Oh no, I have lost him."

Hiro sighed.

"Look… whoever you are… I know your goal here is me… So…I'm just gonna guess here… And man… It's not easy… Mom? Dad? …" Hiro choked a little on his words. "T-Tadashi…?"

No answer. Hiro lowered his head.

"He doesn't wanna talk… come on, Baymax-"

Hiro stopped short when he saw the robot wander to another part of the building.

_REALLY?!_

"Baymax!"

The young man chased after him, feeling irritated that Baymax was so fixated on the invisible man. As they journeyed further into the building Hiro couldn't help but cringe as he looked around. He was having flashbacks to when this building had been set a blaze. Sure he hadn't been inside… but he could only imagine what the place might have looked like when Tadashi had gone in…

_I'm getting chills just thinking about it… actually… did… did it just get colder?_

CLANK!

SHINK!

CRASH!

"AGGGGHHH!"

_Huh?_

Hiro looked towards the sounds.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Baymax.

"Yes… My scans are picking up high levels of some sort of energy, one of them matching the man we were following and something else that I can not recognize… But I do know a sound of distress when I hear it."

"Yeah, let's go."

The two hurried over to the sound, hearing more as they got closer.

"Just love ruining things don't you?"

"You're the one ruining things… Ruined that boy's innocence.. Oh I bet it was glorious, him having to watch in horror as his big brother turned into a pile of ashes…"

"Shut up… SHUT UP!"

CRASH!

When they finally got the source, they couldn't believe their eyes. There was some kind of creature made of black ooze in trembling as it got up. Across from it was a man in armor that beared a huge resemblance to Hiro's armor, instead it was white and gold and a few other small differences. He was trembling too, panting as he stared the creature down.

"I'm only going to tell you one more time… get out before I chase you out." The man hissed.

The creature sneered at him, before taking note of Hiro and Baymax, a grin coming across its face.

_Those eyes… I don't like the look in them… _Hiro thought as he backed away a little, Baymax huddling closer to him.

"Well hello… little brother." The creature cackled. "Finally found me."

The man let out an audible growl. "Leave him out of this!"

"But isn't he what this all about, Remembered?" It laughed again. "After all… Otouto just means everything."

Hiro shuddered, trying to look away but unable. It was just too horrific. "N-Nii-san…?" He murmured unable to believe it. "W-What happened to you…?"

The creature's form morphed into that of Tadashi, just like how he was when he died.

"What happened to me? Oh let me tell you. THIS." He gestured to himself. "Is all your fault. You just couldn't hold on tight enough could you? Just had to let me die. Some brother you are!"

Hiro felt guilt twist in him as he lowered his head, tears stinging his eyes. "I didn't…. I thought you'd come back out! I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GO IN THERE! IF I COULD'VE I WOULD'VE TAKEN YOUR PLACE!" He screamed.

"Well there's no changing the past…" One of his arms changed into a blade. "And now… I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

He charged at him, only to be stopped by the armored man.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" The man shrieked, pinning Tadashi to a wall.

Tadashi struggled trying to slice at him. "Get off… You're nothing… Look at him… Terrified of what I've become…" He lowered his voice muttering something to the man.

Another snarl was heard, the man tightening his grip.

"Oh you're so pushing your luck… I'm not going to let all the work I've had to do end like this." He slammed Tadashi hard into the wall, getting in his face. "I DIDN'T JUST WAKE UP TWO YEARS LATER TO HAVE HIM THINK I'VE BECOME A MONSTER!"

"Might as well be with how you're acting now… guess we should put you down." Tadashi headbutted him, before jabbing his blade into the man's chest. He let out a gasp as he fell to the ground.

Hiro screamed before bolting over getting in front of the man. "Tadashi…. No… That's not you…" He snarled. "You're not my brother… My brother would've NEVER done what you did. GET OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Tadashi laughed. "And how do you plan on doing that, bone head? You don't have any weapons."

"Do ghosts really need weapons to defeat them?" He challenged.

"Oh, hand to hand now huh?" Tadashi smirked as he got into a stance. "This should be quick."

Hiro narrowed his eyes charging, performing a roundhouse kick. _The real Tadashi taught me how to fight… I'm not helpless…. I know that much…_

Tadashi was caught off guard. He tried hitting back with his blade but kept missing as Hiro dodged with ease.

"Hold… STILL!" he shrieked.

Hiro smirked as he ducked and dodged. "Sloppy, sloppy." He said with mock disappointment. "C'mon, a real martial artist knows how to judge an opponent… And you're leaving yourself wide…" He spun kicking Tadashi square in the chest. "Open!"

Tadashi fell back. He growled as his form shifted back to what Hiro saw earlier, except this time Hiro could describe it as something that looked like a lion.

"Little brat… I'll kill you where you stand."

Hiro felt a pang of fear but narrowed his eyes taking a defensive stance. "Get out of here before I really stick it to you. Come back when you know how to beat a Hamada."

The lion charged at him, its claws outstretched and mouth wide open. Just as it was about to clasps its claws around Hiro it was deflected off by a barrier made of golden gears that sent it flying into a wall.

Hiro gasped a bit before looking to where the gears had come from.

Behind him, he could see the armored man sitting up with some help with Baymax, his hand out stretched, showing the gears had come from him. He was still panting as he looked at the lion.

"You heard him… get out… NOW."

The lion sneered… but it knew that this was a lost cause.

"You win… but don't think there won't be another rematch in time… Remembered."

The lion left without another word. Once he was sure it was gone, the man made the shield disappear, slumping against Baymax, his head down, barely conscious.

Hiro hurried over looking the man over. "H-Hey are you okay?"

The man brought his hand to his chest, pointing to a gear that was in the center. Looking at it, Hiro could see a number six in the center of it and it was slightly cracked.

"Just… need a rest… it.." the man coughed. "Hit my weak point."

Hiro winced and gave a nod. "Right… Baymax? Let's get him back to the lab so he can rest…"

Baymax nodded, picking him up. The man closed his eyes, turning invisible. The two rushed out the door back to the lab. Once they were in, they head to Hiro's station locking the door. Soon as that was done, the man made himself visible again as he was lied out on a table. His breathing was shallow but he was still hanging on.

"You're gonna be okay…" Hiro assured him, hoping for the best. "No one's gonna find out about you… Promise…"

The man looked to him, reaching his hand out. "Hiro…"

Hiro took his hand squeezing it gently. "Y-Yeah?"

The visor the helmet had was tinted so no facial expression could be seen… but Baymax and Hiro noticed some tears slip out from the opening of it. The man reached his hand up, tapping the side of his helmet before slipping it off, showing his face to him.

Hiro's eyes widened before some tears of his own escaped. He didn't hesitate to throw his arms around the man.

"Nii-san…."

The man brought his arms around him, choking on his words.

"Otouto… I…. I'm home…"

The young man sniffled a bit, looking up at him. "H-Hi Tadashi…" He choked up a bit but was smiling in relief. _He's here… He's real…_

Tadashi stroked his hair a little, smiling weakly.

"Hey…"

Hiro nuzzled his hand a bit keeping close. "Missed you… Missed you so much…"

"I missed you too Hiro… Sorry it took so long to get home… things happened… but I came back… I came back for you…" He held him closer. "I didn't want to leave you behind."

Hiro hugged his brother tighter, laying his head on his shoulder. "Just glad you came back… Do me a favor… No more heart attacks okay?"

Tadashi chuckled. "No promises…" He pulled back a little coughing a bit. "Ngh…" he brought one of his hands to the gear on his chest again, cringing.

Hiro cringed pulling back looking him over. "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

"I… I just need to… to…" Tadashi fell back as his eyes slid shut, lying flat out the table.

Baymax scanned him quickly. "His energy readings are lower than what I was picking up earlier… though I am detecting signs of healing going through out him, most of it centering around that gear of his."

The armor faded off, Tadashi back in his regular attire. The gear was floating about him before it floated over to Hiro.

Hiro looked at it, bringing his hands around it gently bringing it close. _I…. Just have a feeling… C'mon big bro don't do this to me again…. Ya gotta get better… _He thought closing his eyes focusing. _Please heal…. Please… Seal the cracks, strengthen the bond… I've never prayed much in my life but please don't take him away again..._

A warm sensation came over Hiro as the gear glowed a little bright, the cracks starting to seal up.

"_He will be alright… just keep by him… he needs you more than ever right now…" _a gentle voice whispered. "_Rest is all he needs."_

_I'll be by his side no matter what…. He's my big brother… That's what brother's do..._

"_Good…"_

"Hiro." Baymax said, breaking the boy out of his thoughts. "Tadashi's energy levels are stabilizing."

Hiro opened his eyes nodding. "Good…" He looked at the gear in his hands seeing it restored to it's original state. "He'll be just fine…"

"For now… I believe you two both require rest."

"I'm gonna agree there…." The teen yawned a bit taking Tadashi's hand and placing the gear in it. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere?"

"Of course."

"Good… Thanks…" Hiro yawned once more before curling up in his desk chair keeping nearby as he closed his eyes. "Night Baymax…"

"Good night Hiro."

The robot waddled over to another part of the room to get a blanket for him. When he came back, he saw that Tadashi had a hold of one of Hiro's hands, his gear between their hands. If he could… he probably would've smiled as the sight as he brought the blanket over the boy.

"Sleep well Hiro…"


	6. Epilogue

"Hiro." Baymax said softly, nudging the boy.

The boy mumbled trying to turn away. "Never… Let me sleep forever…" He yawned.

"Hiro… Tadashi is waking up."

Hiro's eyes snapped open as he looked to his brother. "Alright you got my attention."

Tadashi stirred a little before his eyes finally opened. "Mm…? What hit me…?"

Hiro smiled giving his hand a squeeze. "A monster made of goo but you managed to make it out…"

Tadashi looked to him, smiling softly. "Awesome…" He looked at his gear, sighing in relief. He let it float out of his hand, letting it take a position above his head, turning into a baseball cap before he sat up. "Ah… much better."

"Agreed there." Hiro nodded looking his brother over. "You haven't changed a bit…"

"Yeah, stuck with these looks for the rest of my life." Tadashi struck a dramatic pose. "Not sure what I'll do."

Hiro snickered before he threw his head back laughing. "Well I know one thing… You'll be eternally a NERD forever." He laughed nudging his brother a bit.

"I can live with that… Nerd!" Tadashi pulled him into his arms, messing up his hair. "C'mere you!"

Hiro yelped before laughing hugging his brother. "You're so gonna get it one of these days! Submit to the messy hair society!"

Tadashi chuckled. "Maybe! But I'll worry about that later." He looked to Baymax. "I'm guessing your scans are probably driving you crazy."

"If you mean that I wish I could understand your current state, then you would be correct."

"Don't worry, I'll get that fixed up once I get a moment to make a chip."

"Thank you Tadashi."

"You're welcome Baymax."

Hiro shook his head smiling. "Just glad your back… But hehe… Funny thing you reminded me of when you said "chip"..." He smirked.

"... I'm afraid to ask. What did you do to my robot?"

The teen gave a completely innocent look. "Why whatever could I possibly do to my beloved Nii-san's robot?" He said complete with puppy eyes.

"I don't know… possibly turn him into a bot fighting robot."

"HEY! I've been clean for two years with that. I only do the local official tournaments… But uh…. Aunt Cass may have done something…" Hiro trailed off.

They both heard a sigh come from Baymax.

"She programmed a chip to turn me into a cook/butler…"

Tadashi was silent… then a snicker came about before a full out laughter.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"I know right!?" Hiro laughed. "It was awesome!"

Baymax deflated a little lowering his head. "Your aunt is very much like Hiro in some aspects…"

"Aww… my poor robot…" Tadashi went over to him, patting his shoulder. "You'll be okay."

"She at least does not ask me to become a full time chef… Hiro forbade that at least." Baymax nodded.

"Yeeeaaah…" Hiro chuckled. "But he's still on the weekend clock… And Friday nights… He makes some of it better than Aunt Cass does… He doesn't burn the meat when it comes to Sukiyaki."

"... Can I get a try at that sometime? That sounds delicious."

"Very well… Friday night it is."

"Yes!" Hiro quietly cheered.

Tadashi chuckled. "Awesome."

"Tadashi, I do have some questions for you."

"Fire away big guy."

"Who else is going to be under your contract?"

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… Aunt Cass… still working on the third one…"

Hiro smirked a bit. "You know… You could include one of the other team members… Like Honey."

Tadashi looked to his brother with a questioning look. "What's with that face?" His cheeks got a little red.

"Oh just…. Y'know… She misses ya like crazy… And she still has as her phone wallpaper that picture of us on… Y'know… THAT night…" Hiro shrugged. "Just thought she might like to know your not gone forever… And what's with those red cheeks eh?"

Tadashi got a little redder before slapping himself. "Oh be quiet." _Though… Honey was one of the friends I was closer to… I told her everything including Hiro's antics... I'll think about it._

"You know you love me." Hiro snickered.

Tadashi shook his head. "Any other questions?"

"Are you planning on working with the team?" Baymax chimed in. "If you are going to communicate I would recommend coming up with another name to go by so your contract is not violated."

Tadashi paced the room a little, sighing.

"I kind of wish I could find a loop hole around that since… I really wish to see all my friends again… But fighting beside them would be good to do as well…"

"Well…" Hiro mused. "Your visor is tinted so you can't see who's inside of it… And your armor is like mine so all they'd know is you're my protector… I could even lie and say it's our dad guarding us…. Or…" The boy hummed in thought before getting his signature grin as an idea came to him. "What about a code name?"

Tadashi hummed in thought. "I never did get a proper name Fred for the Nerd Lab so I'm overdue."

"Yep… And I got an idea too…"

"Let's hear it."

Hiro pointed to Tadashi. "You Tadashi Hamada, will become… Immortal 7."

Tadashi repeated the name in his head.

"Immortal 7… I like it."

"Then Immortal 7 it is… Hm…" Hiro hummed. "Guess we'll have to change the team name… We got seven members now…"

"Maybe Tadashi could just be an add on… a vigilante as someone might put it." Baymax suggested.

"True… And people might wonder if they could join if all that's needed is armor and well.. We can't take on just ANYONE… Alright if it's alright with Tadashi he'll just be an ally and not directly part of Big Hero 6…" Hiro looked over to Tadashi. "Would it be okay?"

"Fine with me. I still get to fight with you guys." Tadashi brought Hiro into an embrace. "And I still get to be with my brother."

Hiro hugged him tightly sighing happily. "Hamada brother's forever…"

"That's right…" Tadashi stroked his hair. "Never to part again."

Hiro relaxed, nuzzling a little. "Yeah… Love you Nii-san…"

"Love you too… Otouto…"

Hiro closed his eyes. "Hey bro… one last question?"

"Yes?"

"What… was that thing that attacked us?"

Tadashi sighed. "I got a whole story to tell you before I explain what that thing was… Just not right now… my head still hurts."

Hiro nuzzled him. "Then I can wait."

Tadashi nuzzled back. "Good…"

* * *

"Alright, where is he?" Wasabi asked as he looked around the room. "You said we could meet him without breaking his contract?"

"He's here." Hiro assured. "But there's some thing's to go over… He's not gonna be referred to by his real name, he'll be going by Immortal 7… And I gave him something to hide anything identifying from his stuff…" He explained. "So… Yeah… C'mon!"

A blue orb flew into the room that had gear with a six in the center. It flew around each of the members before taking a position beside Hiro, taking on his human form with his armor on.

"Whoa…" Gogo murmured looking him over. "Incredible…"

"Guess there goes the name Big Hero 6…"

Tadashi shook his head. _Thank goodness my voice is altered with this helmet on._

"I will be acting as a vigilante from the team."

"Right…" Fred nodded. "This is awesome…!"

"Welcome to the team Immortal 7." Honey Lemon smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."

Tadashi nodded. "It's nice to meet all of you too."

"On the battlefield he'll have to be careful not to crack his gear but he's on our side until he feels his purpose is fulfilled." Hiro added, smiling in his brother's direction. "But pretty much things are staying the same… He'll be invisible if he doesn't feel like being seen plus that way no one else who's in the class will bug him."

"Good plan."

Tadashi bowed. "I look forward to fighting beside you."

"The same."

"Glad to have another person to help out around here."

Hiro sighed happily as he gave a nod himself. _Got my big brother back… And nothing's gonna change that..._

Tadashi looked to him, grinning behind the visor before raising a hand up for a fist bump.

Hiro grinned fist bumping him.

"Fwoosh!"

"... Ba-la-la-la."

The two laughed giving Baymax a fist bump as well.

_Yeah… this is the start of something awesome!_

**The End**


End file.
